mysterymenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sphinx
History The Sphinx is a Mexican wrestler with the ability to cut guns in half with his mind. In the 1960's, he decided to become a vigilante and, using his wrestling costume, he made a name for himself investigating crimes and apprehending criminals in Mexico. In his guise as a superhero, he often spoke in cryptic but wise parables. He was so good at concealing his identity and speaking mysteriously that he gained a reputation for being terribly mysterious and word of his powers had also spread to some. At some point and for unknown reasons, he moved north to Champion City and got a job as a busboy at a mexican restaraunt. One night, he encounters the superheroes Mr. Furious, The Shoveler, Blue Raja, Invisible Boy, The Spleen and The Bowler about to be killed by the Disco Boys (including Tony C. and their leader, Tony P.). He uses his powers to destroy the Disco Boys' guns and saves the heroes. He decides to train the heroes so that they will be able to defeat the Disco Boys and save Captain Amazing from Casanova Frankenstein. He helps them design new costumes and makes one himself. Mr. Furious has a falling out with the team due to his issues with The Sphinx's training methods. They decide they need to get better firepower and go to Dr. Heller to acquire some of his non lethal weaponry. After completing their training The Sphinx joins the team (along with Mr. Furious, who reconciled with the team) and they attack Casanova Frankenstein's base in an attempt to rescue Captain Amazing, but Amazing is accidentally killed by Casanova's new weapon, the Psycho-frakulator. They realize they need to destroy the weapon. Mr. Furious aquires a defensive tank from his junkyard. The Sphinx uses the Shrinker to incapacitate the Furriers. Once the rest of the gangs in Casanova Frankenstein's mansion, including the Not-So-Goodie Mob, , the Susies, the Frat Boys, the Suits (including their leader, Big Tobacco) and the Disco Boys are defeated and Casanova Frankenstein is killed, The Sphinx assists in the destruction of the Psycho-frakulator. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Telekinetic Gun Destruction': The Sphinx has the ability to cut guns in half through some specific form of telekinesis. Abilities *'Expert Detective Skills': The Sphinx used his above average intuitive skills to find and apprehend criminals. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Electro-Nuclear Magnet': A powerful magnet invented by Dr. Heller and equipt to the Herkimer Battle Jitney. Transportation *'Herkimer Battle Jitney': A defensive armored tank Mr. Furious aquired from the junkyard where he worked. *'Station Wagon': The Sphinx, along with the other Mystery Men, drove in Eddie's station wagon several times. Weapons *'Shrinker': A high temperature fabric adhesive liquid projector based on simple dry cleaning technology and invented by Dr. A. Heller. Aimed at clothes, it causes them to constrict until their wearer is unable to move. It was used by The Sphinx to defeat the Furries gang. *'Glue Grenades': Invented by Dr. Heller. They appear to be water balloons filled with a highly sticky glue-like substance. Used by The Sphinx to incapacitate several of the Suits. Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Men Category:Good characters